Just a plot Pein Lemon
by Ethereal Synchronicity
Summary: Amethyst is not in the Akatsuki, and Pein wants to change that. What will the leader of the Akatsuki do to get the girl to join him?


Pein stood silently as Amethyst moved about her house. She seemed blissfully unaware of his presence, but he knew that that may well just be a front. He was sure she was either unfeeling or a stoic, which was one of many reasons Pein wanted her in the akatsuki. Amethyst finally stopped pacing her house and stood by the window, staring out at the clouds that obscured the moon. The sound of heavily pounding rain was the only thing audible in the calm night. The steady beat of the drops against the roof was calming, and Pein might have just sat and enjoyed the sound on another night, but tonight he was on a mission. He quietly approached Amethyst, careful not to make any sound. He could feel that she was aware of his presence, but neither was going to make any sudden move. Under normal circumstances, this could be considered a game of cat and mouse, but from what he could see this girl had her own claws.**  
**Pein stood behind Amethyst and pushed all of her hair to one side of her neck, leaning close so that his breath fanned out across her skin..**  
****"**Why won't you join us?" He asked quietly, his breath tickling the smooth skin of the girl's neck. His voice was low and smooth, almost seductive.**  
****"**I don't have a reason to." Amethyst replied, her voice betraying no emotion. Pein began to unbutton the front of her shirt and he placed a kiss on the side of her neck.**  
****"**Shall I give you a reason?" He asked. He slid his hand over her flat stomach and pulled the shirt from her shoulders. She remained stoic as he did this, and he allowed his hands to roam her skin.**  
****"**How do you plan on doing this?" She asked as he pulled off the shirt that functioned as her bra.**  
****"**We'll make a deal. I give you a night to remember and you join us. I don't, and I'll never bother you again." He said this quickly and clearly, becoming business like for a moment.**  
****"**You're sure of yourself."**  
****"**Of course I am. I know what I'm doing."**  
****"**Oh?" She was playing his game now, adding an edge to her voice that she knew Pein would detect. If he thought he would get the best of her, he would be sadly mistaken.**  
**Pein said nothing, only sunk his teeth into the tender skin of her neck. She whimpered quietly and shivered. She felt Pein smirk against her skin and considered attacking him, but his bite had awakened every single one of her nerves and his wandering hands were making her burn with untamed desire. His thumb grazed her nipple and she gasped, arching her back slightly. She bit her lip, determined not to let him win so early on. He chuckled and looked down. She was still fully clothed from the waist down and the sight was oddly erotic. He felt himself growing aroused and lifted the woman up, carrying her to her bed. He dropped her on the bed without ceremony, preferring to watch the way her breasts bounced as she landed. Her tie fluttered uselessly, the only clothing remaining on her upper body. Pein slowly ran his hands up her thighs, getting small gasps of pleasure from her as his rough, calloused fingers caressed the smooth skin. Amethyst felt pleasure shoot straight up to her core and she fought the urge to moan. Pein lifted up her skirt and smirked.**  
****"**Someone seems to be enjoying herself." He murmured, his voice so low it was practically a growl. He traced a circle along the wetness in her underwear and teased her clit through the thin fabric. She mewled pitifully and Pein ripped the the garment off with his teeth. He smirked at Amethyst and made her spread her legs, exposing her core to him. He teased her folds with his tongue, dipping in occasionally to swirl around her clit.**  
****"**Pein, stop teasing..." Amethyst moaned, dropping all pretense of putting up a challenge. Pein moved from between her legs and stripped his own clothes off, tired of foreplay. He positioned himself at Amethyst's entrance and thrusted in without warning.****

Amethyst moaned in both pain and pleasure. She was no virgin, but Pein was stretching her in ways she didn't think possible. He didn't give her time to adjust to his size, only pulled out and thrust in again. He started in a rhythm, moving slowly so that he could still tease Amethyst. He smirked as he rammed into her and she closed her eyes, arching her back up into him. Amethyst grew impatient and flipped them over, mounting Pein. He looked up at her with an amused gleam in his eye and she tossed her hair defiantly. She rode him skillfully, their bodies meeting with each thrust in a burst of pleasure. She heard herself moaning each time she sunk down on his manhood, but her voice was joined with Pein's low one as he allowed her to pleasure her. She felt her climax building in her core, but focused on her actions. Pein seemed to realize it was coming because he flipped her over and took charge again, pinning her wrists above her head as he rolled his hips against hers. He thrust into her slowly, drawing out the approach to her climax and she bit her lip in an attempt to prevent a pitiful sound from escaping her mouth. This seemed to be what he was going for because when he realized how anxious she was becoming he picked up his speed and pushed her over the edge.****

Stars exploded behind her eyes and Amethyst arched her back with the intense pleasure that flooded through her. She moaned loudly and could've sworn she heard a chuckle from Pein being drowned out by her own voice. He thrust into her a few more times and reached his own climax, spilling his seed deep inside her. ****

**"**I'll come get you in a week." He told her, positioning himself for round two...****

Amethyst woke up in the morning and looked around, trying to find anything that would suggest that last night had been real. A modified Akatsuki cloak was slung over her desk chair and she frowned, wondering if it really had been a ploy to get her to join them.**  
**He hadn't kissed her once.


End file.
